Field
The innovations herein relates to data processing, and, more particularly, to systems and methods consistent with creation of transformed data from plaintext input data and/or other utilizations relating to such transformation.
Description of Related Information
Information including plaintext data is commonly managed using a variety of processing techniques and tools, such as components that split the information into smaller portions for easier handling, transmission and storage. Existing systems for handling and subdividing information sometimes include components that provide the ability to reformulate sub-portions into the original data even when less than all of the sub-portions are immediately available at a node where the original data is desired. However, such systems generally facilitate only limited ability to recover data when loss occurs. They are unable to create or utilize additional streams or pieces of media containing redundant data to aid in future recovery.
Other existing systems may include components that manage information including plaintext data. Such systems generally store, handle or transmit the original information in a manner where the plaintext data is readily available to those with access to the system. A drawback of these systems is that they typically possess little or no means to protect underlying plaintext from unauthorized or undesired viewing, and thus the plaintext is often exposed to undesirable situations or individuals.
In sum, there is a need for systems and methods that may advantageously process plaintext data by, for example, performing transformation and related processes that provide redundancy safeguards, enable protection of the original plaintext data, or impart other advantages.